Dovahkiin's last big Contract
by Kingdomalith
Summary: Dovahkiin carries out a contract to kill a descendent of the Champion of Cyrodiil.


**A/N: So in truth I was kind of bored and wanted to do this, also I like the arrow in the knee joke xP so I had some inspiration from that as well. R&R! Enjoy.**

  
>The Dragonborn or Dovahkiin in the Dragon language stalked into Whiterun. His mission was to fulfill a contract for the Dark Brotherhood. Silently creeping around the guards who were having a conversation about taking arrows in the knee, dragons, and all sorts of non-sense.<p>

"Watch the skies friend."

"Be careful, never know when another one could come down."

To the odd traveler, the guards would suddenly comment on such things. They did not trust outsiders, unless of course the outsider had a reputation. Just now, a newcomer Wood Elf had also come into town. The Dovahkiin had used the distraction from the guards to climb the walls and drop safely inside whiterun. By the time the Dovahkiin saw the new Wood Elf again, he was talking to the guards.

"I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee."

_Oh Sithis, when will the guards stop complaining? Who do they think they are? Saying that so many of them used to have a life before they all conveiniently all took Arrows in the knee. Next thing you know they'll be saying there is a small flying Blood Dragon shooting arrows in people's knees just to give the Holds more guards. As if._

Well it's possible. It would have been the first discovery of those Dragons, which although Dovahkiin knows aren't small at all, they were first experienced at Helgen when our young Dragonborn was about to be executed. Little did those guards know that the person they almost executed would save the world one way or the other.

Oh yes, back to the present where our Dragonborn is, the target was a visiting Breton named Freaser Lungwith. Freaser as the contactor had put it, was kind, gentle, he even had a wife who lived in Solitude. He was also a great fighter. Some say he had decended from the Grand Champion of Cyrodiil that reined during the Oblivion Crisis.

Some say the Grand Champion had even been the one who had stopped the Oblivion Crisis, brought the Knights of Nine back together, and even ventured into a door leading to an unknown land. Though that was not all the Grand Champion was. He was also the Arch-Mage, the Master of the fighter's guild, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, and the new Gray Fox. Though the Guards had no evidence of him being the Listener or the Grey Fox, he had saved the world and thus placing the balance of the Empire's trust in the Champion.

Since the Champion, the Lungwith family has been deprived of being in the Dark Brotherhood, and although the Dovahkiin did not wish to kill an old family member's great grandson; contracts must be finished. He would understand.

Sneaking along the walls of Whiterun, Dovahkiin fought to get a better look at the target. The target was out for a late night stroll. One that he was sure not to come back from. He could shoot point blank at the target right now and get it over with.

_What's the fun in that?_

None, although he should get the contract done already. Reaching back for his bow he cursed under his breath when he found only his Dagger and sword. He had forgotten that he left his bow in the Sanctuary earlier that day. Rushing forward under the cover of darkness, he stood in the shadows as the target moved past him completely unaware of the assassin.

Behind the target with his dagger unsheathed, Dovahkiin crept towards the slow moving target. Then suddenly a change; the target looked over to his left only to see a figure in light armor with a cowl that covered the face holding a dagger unsheathed. Immedietly the target took out his own weapon, a nice Silver long sword that reflected off of the moon.

Knowing that it was now or never, the Dovahkiin lunged for the target's hip but found only to be held off by the sword's edge. Readying his magicka, the assassin planned to cast a quick lightning spell. But also at the same time the target was charging a spell as well, though he need just a bit more magicka to launch it.

The target, being a Breton, cast his Dragonskin power on himself just into for the bolt of lightning to hit. It hurt like hell but the Target managed to maintain his own spell. Now with the absorbed magicka, he launched a deadly ice spell at the Dovahkiin. Seeing the spell just in time, Dovahkiin managed to dodge it just before it hit him directly, although the ice spell that the target had sent out exploded in midair causing medium wounds to the Dovahkiin.

Gritting his teeth, Dovahkiin managed to parry an attack by the target. The target may have powerful descendents, but Dovahkiin was train to fight Dragons, and used his knowledge of the Thu'um to his advantage. Gathering the breathe, Dovahkiin shouted.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The target was sent backwards airborn. He hit the city wall head first, causing brain damage; falling in unconciousness.

Dovahkiin stumbled to drink a health potion, letting some drip out by accident. His dizzyness lifted, seeing the target was unconcious and not dead yet; he gripped his dagger in his hand and proceeded to and walk kneel down before the unconcious mess that was the target. Lifting up the fine clothes of the target, he plunged his dagger right into the targets heart. He died instantly.

Knowing that the city guards would be here any minute, the assassin climbed back over the wall far from Whiterun he ran, towards Dawnstar Sanctuary he went.

After a few hours of traveling, the Dovahkiin sat down to rest on a rock. Sitting there panting for a good solid minute he began to hear grass and leaves russle, as if someone was running.

_They're close!_

Scanning his surroundings, Dovahkiin became aware of someone up in one of the trees. Right before he felt a sharp pain in his knee. Clutching it, he fell to the ground as he saw the figure climb down and run off.

**Dawnstar Sanctuary**

"Hows my leg Nazir?"

"Not good Listener, although you did heal the leg good before it could expose the insides to the outside air too long, you still won't be able to run well on it."

The Dovahkiin sighed.

"So this means I won't be able to do many more contracts, correct?"

"I'm afraid so Listener, although you can handle still some contracts that the targets are out in the open, though not infiltration."

"Very well, I shall be going above ground allot more often now."

"But your leg my Listener."

"I know Nazir, that is why I shall have to establish myself above ground as a normal person as well as run the Dark Brotherhood. Although I need to find a steady occupation first..."

Just then Babette walked in curiosly with a smirk on her child face.

"My Listener, if you don't mind. I do have a suggestion."

"Very well Babette, what is this suggestion you speak of?"

"Why not become a City Guard?"


End file.
